


To be alone

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal, F/M, Oral, PWP, Vaginal, also it´s slightly au, and bulma is helping him and doesn´t either, basically Goku is cheating but doesn´t give a fuck, but not because he hates chichi, it also contains dubious moral, nothing kinky, takes place right after mirai Trunk's visit, written for luf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: Some things the boy from the future had said were troubling Goku. Bulma would have a kid with Vegeta? Not if he could help it! Subtly, of course...





	To be alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit tricky for me to do… I couldn´t immediately think of a good plot since I don´t like breaking up canon pairings if not absolutely necessary AND in this case I couldn´t think of a good scenario in which Bulma and Goku had a thing before they were in relationships. I think I found a good middle ground for me to be happy with haha.  
> Anyway, it takes place right around the time Mirai Trunks first came to Earth to announce the arrival of the cyborgs. I recently re-read that part and I really liked it when Vegeta was all ‘no we can´t destroy them while they are still under construction I have to fight grah!’ and Bulma immediately turns around to Goku and wants him to step in. There´s something so familiar and casual in their relationship that I really like.
> 
> Have fun!

I don't know what else that I would give  
Than try to kiss the skin that crawls from you  
Then feel your weight in arms I'd never use  
It feels good, girl, it feels good  
Oh to be alone with you

_To be alone – Hozier_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“And who is your mother?”_

Goku stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. The bed felt weird after having slept in the tiny spaceship for so long. It was more comfortable, yes, but he couldn´t relax. Chichi was breathing softly next to him, the thick braid of her hair was lightly touching his arm. He watched it for a moment before he softly lifted it and put it over her shoulder. He couldn´t get it out of his head. _‘Who is your mother?’_  The moment his slight excitement had ended abruptly. It was good if Vegeta settled down on Earth, he had helped them, he was strong, he could be a great sparring partner. But of all people on the planet…

Goku turned around again. He was being selfish. His wife was lying next to him, he shouldn´t think about other women. Bulma could do what she wanted. Maybe this time it would be different. And he had even wished her well for the baby… he groaned softly. Chichi made a soft noise and turned around. She looked so relaxed and content. It was nice, she had been so angry earlier that day. Not that he didn´t understand why. He didn´t really care all that much about Gohan´s studies, but he knew that Gohan liked it. He would just spend a little less time with it. He was so smart, it definitely didn´t matter all that much. And this time… he would be with him.

Goku got up abruptly. He didn´t want to think about Gohan. He should… he should talk to Bulma. That was something he could take care of immediately. Instant transmission was a very useful technique, so good he almost forgot to put on pants.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bulma heard a soft noise behind her, probably one of the cats. She didn´t pay it any attention, completely absorbed in her formatting.

“Hey.”

She spun around, her heart beating heavily. Goku was standing in the middle of her office, wearing nothing but some sweatpants. “I don’t like your new technique.” She took a deep breath, trying to calm down again. “Can´t you teleport outside the room and knock?” She huffed and turned back to her computer.

“It´s not that accurate. What are you doing?”

“Working on a paper. Trying not to have a heart attack. Listen…” She turned around, annoyed. She knew where this was going. “I know it´s been a while but I´m sure you already had your fun with Chichi.” She eyed him for a moment. “Isn´t it night on Mount Paozu? Did you really come to me right after you fucked her?” Unbelievable. He really got some nerve.

“No! I wanted to talk about something.” She heard him sitting down on one of the chairs. Shifting until he got comfortable. Didn´t sound like he intended to leave if she kept ignoring him.

“Fine. Do you want to apologize for being a dumb fuck? I mean, I get it, you all want to fight, jadda jadda, but you are not the only ones who are in danger. For my part I don´t want to go through the revival cycle just because you all decided to do the most irrational thing possible!” She stared daggers at her monitor. He might have been gone for a year but her anger was definitely greater than her happiness.

He huffed. It sounded weird. She almost turned around to see if it was still Goku sitting there. “Why don´t you go and search for Dr Gero yourself then?”

“Yeah I´m sure I could bully Yamcha into helping me get rid of Gero. And then I could listen to Vegeta and you rant about me being a bitch for the rest of my life. No thanks.” She pushed one of the graphs a bit to the left and made a mess of the whole formatting. Frowning, she closed the document and turned around, arms crossed. “What is it? What did you want to talk about?”

“About that kid from the future. I know who his parents are.”

She raised her eyebrows. “So what? You already said that. Besides, it´s not a hard guess that Vegeta is his dad. There are only two saiyans left and he didn´t look like you at all.”

Goku´s eyes widened for a bit. Obviously it hadn´t been an easy conclusion for him. No wonder Chichi drilled Gohan so much, she probably hoped he would be less obtuse than his dad.

“Oh. Well, it´s true. You´re his mother.”

Bulma froze for a second. Had she heard that right? That was… “Ridiculous. Did the kid say that?”

“I didn´t guess. I would have never… Yes. He said that. I don´t think he lied. He had no reason.”

Bulma looked at her nails absentmindedly. No, he hadn´t. Look at that. “Goku, it´s not that I can´t see me fucking Vegeta, he is kinda cute when he´s grumpy, but…” She looked up. Goku seemed very unhappy. She wondered why. “Getting knocked up? I can´t see myself being that stupid. I mean, I really don´t want children. Even if there was an accident, why would I keep it?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“It was rhetorical.” They were quiet for a moment. At least the kid had been handsome. “Why did you tell me anyway? I guess he didn´t want us to know.”

Oh now he looked sheepish! Bulma sensed some bullshit explanation and was ready to throw him out for good.

“He was afraid he would never be born if I told you. But… it´s Vegeta. I don´t care what you do, we´re not married, but Vegeta…” He grimaced. Bulma wanted to slap him.

“Oh. You think you´ve got any right to tell me what to do? You think you can be possessive all of a sudden? Are you fucking kidding ME?” She got up, stalking towards him. “I don´t even _care_ but you make me want to do it. You can´t have everything, get that out of that big dumb head of yours.”

She slapped him over the head. It actually stung quite a bit and he didn´t even move. Asshole.

“Bulma, he got a whole planet. I never expected you to sleep only with me, I mean you are with Yamcha. Or not?” He looked at her curiously. She didn´t answer, it wasn´t the time for jokes. “I just don´t want him to have you. You´re not even interested!”

“You knew if you told me about the baby I would immediately back off. Kudos, hadn´t expected you to be so sneaky.”

“But you don´t want it. I just spared you. Trunks had mentioned that you and Vegeta aren´t even in a serious relationship in the future. Do you want that kind of family?” He grinned, all sticky sweet. She slapped him again.

“Look who´s talking, who hadn´t been home for a year? You could´ve told King Kai where you´ve been you prick!” She wanted to slap him another time, but her hand was hurting.

He rolled his eyes, moving his head out of the way. Maybe he had felt something after all. “Chichi already told me that. _All afternoon._ ”

“Yeah? If you don´t want to listen to it again you should stick to one woman.”

“Are you going to have Vegeta´s child now?” He fidgeted around in his seat. He was actually being concerned about it.

“I don´t know what will happen. But I don´t plan it, no, so stop looking like I kicked you in the balls!” She heard him exhaling out of relief. “Don´t think you can manipulate me that easily.”

He leaned forward, slowly moving his hands to her thighs. “I don´t.”

“And give me those damn pills the kid gave you. I want to know what they´re made off. You can´t just swallow something a stranger gave you.”

“Yeah fine, I´ll bring them over tomorrow.” He slowly moved up to her hips. She was still angry, but she didn´t push him away.

“If it´s becoming an epidemic we could save a lot of people. No need to be selfish.”

He pushed his fingers under her shirt. A shiver ran down her spine involuntarily. He felt it and grinned knowingly. “I hadn´t thought much about it. I was busy with other stuff.”

“I can imagine.” They were warm. Rough. Slowly drawing circles over her hipbones.

“Now that I don´t have to worry anymore I can relax.” He looked up, his grin even wider. She really wanted to stay mad at him. He deserved it. With a loud groan she bent over. It had been a year. And it felt so good. She only stopped kissing him when her back hurt from the uncomfortable position. Goku drew her onto his lap, barely letting go of her mouth. There was no way he hadn´t fucked Chichi already, that needy bastard. But… he pushed her shirt up, backing off shortly to pull it over her head. It was good to know that she managed that. Strongest in the universe. She grinned against his lips, her fingers tangled in his messy hair.

“What?”

“Nothing. You better put some effort into it. You´ve got a lot to make up.”

He moved away from her mouth, down her throat, licking the tiny spot between her collarbones. “I always do my best.” Farther down, between her breasts… Bulma grabbed the clasp of her bra, quickly opening it. She shivered when she felt the cool air on her breasts, immediately replaced by Goku´s warm hands.

“Missed them?”

He didn´t answer, instead he teased her nipples and kissed her again. It was so sloppy and rough and it turned her on way too much. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his bulge pressing against her. She wasn´t in the mood for much foreplay.

“Come on, get your pants down.”

“Already? I thought I should put more effort into it.” Goku lifted her up by the butt, slowly walking to the door. “Where is your bedroom again?”

“Second floor. Can´t you beam?”

“Doesn´t work that way…” He found the right door a few seconds later anyway and unceremoniously dropped Bulma on the bed. She was quicker though, grabbing his waistband and shoving his damn sweatpants down. His dick was already hard and dripping, so sad after a whole year. She grabbed him, jerking him off slowly. He almost went to his knees. Well, who knew, maybe he had fucked some cute alien chick. Maybe some chick with tentacles. That was a fun thought.

Grinning to herself she slipped down from the bed and held Goku´s dick steady while she licked the whole underside. He actually grabbed her shoulders for support and made her stumble against his thighs.

“God, sit down, you´re heavy!”

“Yeah.” He followed obediently, watching her as she pulled his pants and boxers from his legs, grabbing a pillow for her poor knees. “I actually should work on that paper.”

“You can´t leave now!” He sounded so desperate. Good. With a deep breath she swallowed as much as she could without choking, holding him steady with her hand. He whimpered, grabbing her shoulders again.

It was more teasing than anything else while she slowly moved up, her tongue tracing every spot she could reach. She didn´t want him to come already, she didn´t want it to end with a bit of oral for both of them. Bulma traced her tongue down the side of his dick, to his balls, until his fingers dug in deep enough to make her hiss. She sucked on them lightly before she moved up again, her lips barely touching his dick. She felt the tremble in his thighs and grinned. That should do it.  
  
Bulma let her hands glide slowly over the muscles on his thighs. They had felt so differently the last time she had touched him almost two years ago. Softer. She stopped when she reached his stomach, the long nails on her fingers playing lightly with the thick hair around his dick. She followed the line of hair up to his navel, and every time her nails scratched him she saw the goosebumps rise.

“Is it hard to keep control? Now that you´re so strong?”

Goku was breathing hard. He looked at her, confused. It took him a few seconds to answer. Bulma used the time and got up from the floor to get cozy on his lap. She had moved up to the masses of hair that covered his chest. Last time there hadn´t been much to play with.

“Not really… not fighting… I don´t power up.” He got a hold of her hands. When she looked up she was surprised by the intensity of his stare. It made her heart beat a little bit faster. “Are you disappointed?”

“Well… a little bit.” She liked the thought of someone who is that strong trying to hold back just for her. He turned her around, quick enough to make her head spin and press the air out of her lungs when she hit the bed. He pulled her pants down while she was still trying to figure out what had happened.

“I won´t hurt you, doesn´t mean I´m like a regular person.” She heard the sound of her pants falling on the floor when his warm hands were all over her, spreading her legs. She was already so wet she was sure some of it was dripping down on the sheets.

“No. I…” She moaned, involuntarily gripping Goku´s hair so hard she was afraid she had ripped some of. But it didn´t matter. She had been way too excited, the moment his tongue ran over her clit she felt like coming immediately. “Stop, stop it! I… ugh, I´m coming, I don´t…” Bulma tried to back off, but he was holding her hips steadily in place. The first waves were running over her like electric bolts, and he didn´t stop pressing his whole tongue against her, making her…

 

He moved away, licking his lips. Bulma was still twitching, almost there but not quite. It was the best torture, but she also felt like kicking his teeth out. “I told you to make an effort!”

Goku looked smug while he leaned his head against her inner thigh. “Didn´t you like it? Chichi is totally into it.”

Bulma eyed him suspiciously. She had asked him about Chichi a few times but he always refused to answer. Now she wasn´t sure if she even wanted to know. He had probably made her come until she fell in a coma a few hours earlier. He nibbled on her thigh when she didn´t answer, moving closer but not nearly close enough to her pussy again.

“Do you want to bite me?”

“What? No. Why should I?”

Bulma shrugged. Better this than talks about Chichi. “Now that I know what you are it made me wonder. If your people are more feral than humans. If you want to mark me.”

He stopped, leaning against her leg again. “That´s kind of dumb. It could get infected. But…” With that he let go of her hips and moved up until he was looming over her. He was so big, completely covering her. Why would she take Vegeta if she could have… this. “But what?”

“I kinda like it when one of you is bleeding.”

A million thoughts ran through Bulma´s head and only the fact that she knew him too well made her stay put and not try to shove him away. “Do you… mean my period? Once a month?”

“Yeah!” He grinned widely, as if he was proud that she figured it out. “That´s what it´s called? Chichi doesn´t talk about it.”

“Ah.” Bulma made a mental note to teach him about female anatomy some other time. “You´re really into that? It´s kinda dirty, isn´t it?”

He shrugged sheepishly. “You smell different. Better.” With that he leaned down, kissing her deeply. She felt his erection press against her stomach, leaving a wet train where it touched. Goku ignored the shoving and punching against his shoulders until Bulma tried to wiggle free.

“What?”

“Get your dick inside me already! And… the condoms… over there.”

Goku eyed her nightstand suspiciously. Back at her. “Haven´t used them before.”

“You made me nervous with all your baby talk. Don´t want one from you either.” He moved up, but that was it. With a sigh Bulma tried to grab one without moving too much. She held it out to Goku who was only eyeing it suspiciously. “Goku. It´s not up for discussion if you put it on or not! I don´t care if it feels better without or…”

“I don´t know how. I never used those.”

Bulma closed her mouth that she had left hanging open. She sighed, long and hard and only the fact that she really wanted to have sex made her stay calm. “Whatever, I´ll do it. What does Chichi use? I used diaphragms before, but I didn´t like it that much…”

Goku watched her curiously when she unrolled the condom. It was almost cute.

“She doesn´t tell me that! It´s private.”

Bulma frowned. “Sure. I can imagine why.”

“Are we ready now?” Bulma nodded and Goku moved faster than she could see. He entered in one quick move, bumping against her with a loud smack. She groaned, out of surprise, pleasure, a little bit of pain, all of it. He started moving, slowly, and she almost started sobbing. “Could you maybe… speed up a little?”

He followed suit immediately, just quick enough to get her excited but not so fast that it was uncomfortable. He _had_ changed a lot in the last two years, everything about him was bigger and harder and _heavier_ and although it felt good to be completely covered by him she also felt out of breath. He was leaning way too much on her!

“Get up! Goku, too heavy!”

He quickly stopped, leaning on his arms. “What?”

“Let me sit up, come on.” He grumbled but complied. It was much niced that way, she could dictate the pace and it was the most blissful feeling to slowly glide down on his cock. She immediately started moving fast, smacking against him with every push until he grabbed her hips and pushed her down a bit harder. Sweat was running down his forehead and she felt victorious, making him exert himself that much and she was close, so close, just a little…

“Ah…” Goku leaned against her, not pushing her down anymore, just holding her hips softly.

“Hey! Goku, I´m close, that´s not the time to stop!”

“It is.” She tried to move but he was leaning with all his weight against her chest. She pulled his ear but he just groaned.

“I´m not done.”

“I know, gimme a second.”

Her pussy was aching, way too aroused to still feel good and she needed release. She pulled his ear again and he finally let her down, quickly moving between her legs again. He had barely touched her when she came, hard enough to squirt a little. He didn´t stop though, making her squirm under him. She was too aroused, every touch on her clit was running up her spine directly to her brain, too good but too much all at once. He lifted her slightly and moved lower, lower, until she felt him on her other entrance. That was better. That was… relaxing.

“Hmmm… if you can get it up again I´d be okay with anal.” He stopped shortly and continued with more enthusiasm. Bulma grinned slightly, a shiver running over her when she felt the cool air of the room hitting her overheated body. Sweat was pooling under her boobs, it was distracting.

“Hey, you wanna do your thing? Can you fuck me as a blonde?”

He stopped, slowly moving his head up. “I don´t know. I don´t want to try. And everyone would know I´m here.”

Oh right. She forgot about that. It would have been fun, but… maybe some other time. “You can continue. And take the goddamn condom off!”

“Oh. Thought it stays on until we´re done.”

She rolled her eyes. _Of course_ he would think that. She should be used to it by now. She heard some fumbling and then he unexpectedly turned her on her stomach. She huffed, but the moment he lifted her hips a bit and got back to work it was all good. She had wondered how someone who was a lousy talker was so good with his tongue for other… purposes.

She looked up when she heard some rummaging next to her. Good to know he was learning quickly. “The lube is there as well.” He fumbled around some time but managed to get it on himself. Even better. “Better not show Chichi, she might wonder where you picked up the new skill.”

He looked dumbfounded. She almost heard the gears move in his head. “Right. But we don´t use it anyway Bulma. Forgot that already?”

“Ugh, shut up!” She got cozy on her arms again, getting ready for… the amazing feeling when his dick slowly slipped inside. She didn´t like to do anal often but when she was in the mood, it was just the best. He was careful at first, trying not to go too deep, too fast, until she moved her hips in time and he got the hint and drove down balls deep. She groaned into the sheets. Not good enough for another orgasm but definitely to unwind.

“How do you like it?”

He was next to her, trying not to push down to hard. Learning quickly, right. “`s good.” She didn´t want to talk, although she almost screamed at him when he bit her shoulder hard enough to sting and laugh afterwards when she glared at him. He quickened his pace and she buried her head again. This was good. This was very very good.

When he came, she almost regretted making him wear something. She liked the feeling of him cum inside her, it made it more… intimate somehow. With a sigh he flopped down next to her, panting. She eyed him for a moment before she moved over and leaned her head against his chest. She wasn´t fond of cuddling, but… “Don´t leave that long again.” He didn´t answer. He had his eyes closed and slowly his breathing normalized. “I mean it. It´s been two years we´ve been able to talk without someone else around. That sucks! I almost died on Namek and I didn´t even see you there!” Her voice broke. She knew she was unfair but he deserved it.

“I was busy. I couldn´t come back.”

She bit her lip. She knew him well enough to know that he hadn´t done it on a whim, but still. She wasn´t the only one who had missed him. She wasn´t that heartless. “Do you even know how many people care for you?”

He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. Of course he did. Fucking asshole.

“Yeah. That´s why I had to stay. Figure things out.” He looked away shortly. “If that´s enough.”

It had to be. She knew it. He would do what he thought was right anyway. Bulma closed her eyes for a second before she got up. Enough sappy talk for one evening. “You should shower before you go back.” He eyed her while she threw on a T-shirt and walked out. He could do the rest by himself.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It wasn´t that late and she still wanted to finish the layout of her paper. Rubbing her neck Bulma slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. A cigarette was already hanging from her mouth. She lit it when she opened the door, not wanting to spill ashes all over the stairway. When she looked up, she saw Vegeta sitting on the table, looking sweaty and somewhat tired. A few plates were standing in front of him, all empty.

“Late dinner?” She held out her pack but he shook his head, eyeing her up and down. She should´ve put on some panties.

“Thought your species was monogamous.”

She huffed, trying to be nonchalant. She wondered how he knew… maybe she smelled like sex. Hopefully he couldn´t identify Goku. Awkward… “Mostly. Hey, that boy from the future, he´s your son.”

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously, not reacting.

“I mean, he´s saiyan and he didn´t look like Goku at all. Wonder who the mother was…”

“Could be another saiyan.”

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Good to know that he wasn´t keen on making sure that the timeline would stay the same. While she made her coffee she wondered what her alternate self had found so interesting about him anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Good morning.” Chichi looked at him with tiny eyes. He had watched her since he came back from Bulma, not tired enough to fall asleep again but too lazy to do something else. Now that he knew everything was taken care of he felt like something heavy had been lifted from his mind. Good thing it had only lasted a day.

“Why are you up?”

“Just woke up a moment ago. Didn´t want to disturb you.”

“Hm.” She closed her eyes again, snuggling against him. “I have to get breakfast ready.”

“That can wait.” Chichi bolted up, suspicion gleaming in her eyes. “What´s going on?”

“Nothing! Come back, it was so nice.” She stared at him a while longer before she reluctantly got back in his arms. She sighed, rubbing against his chest. This was nice. Bulma had almost done it a few hours earlier, but she was too afraid of actual feelings…

“Hey, do you do something that you don´t get pregnant?”

She stiffened in his arms. It was a sensitive subject for her, but Bulma had made him curious. And…

“Do you want another baby? You were gone for two years! And before we were still busy with Gohan and I thought we should wait a bit and…”

He laughed, hugging her a bit closer. “I was just curious, that´s all. But I would like to. If you want. We´ve got three years until the androids come. Three peaceful years…”

“And if you die again?”

“I won´t.”

“Disappear?”

“Won´t happen.”

“You don´t know that!”

No. He didn´t. But he knew that she would manage even if the worst happened. “Nothing will happen like it did for the boy from yesterday. Everything already changed. And didn´t you lecture me yesterday that Gohan´s homework is more important than saving the world? Sounded like you didn´t consider it much of a threat.”

“I just don´t want Gohan to fight for his life again. And don´t pretend as if you hadn´t gotten that!”

She wiggled around and he let her go. But she didn´t get up. That was good.

“I don´t want him to either. Only if…”

She laughed, but it sounded strained. “Everything´s different, right? It´s a pill.”

He frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him.

“A pill with some hormones. Can´t have babies while I take it. But I can… stop taking it.”

Oh. That sounded good. “Do you want another baby?”

She looked at him, her eyes so black he could almost see his own reflection. “Promise me it won´t have to fight for its life.”

“Not if I can help it.” He couldn´t control everything. But he would try his best anyway. “We should get started right away. I was gone for two years, that´s a lot of lost time.”

“I think I have to stop taking the pill for a while and it´s morning and breakfast and…” He shut her up with a kiss, though he stopped quickly when she pushed him away. “And I haven´t brushed my teeth yet!”

“No problem. I can kiss something else.” She muffled her scream with a pillow and he made her cum in record time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It´s done! Hope it was enjoyable, I definitely had fun writing it. Writing some smut is always good to get back into writing after a pause (Make a Difference will continue soon, I´ll do my best. I was really feeling not very good lately, but I also really want to continue!)
> 
> This is a little AU and for me, it continues with Goku becoming a papa a little bit sooner, bonding with Goten so much that the thought everyone would be better off with him dead disappears immediately and he stays alive after Cell! Vegeta eventually gets to have a baby of his own, just not with Bulma who can´t see the appeal and Vegeta isn´t really turned on by someone who´s into Kakarott. He does like his future son though, just the same as in canon. Trunks on the other hand is severely irritated by everything that is going on in the past and wonders if maybe he shouldn´t have traveled time if that is the outcome.
> 
> Chichi and Bulma both get all the dicking they want and Goku proves to be careful enough that he can enjoy it without repercussions.
> 
> So much to that. See you next time for ‘lousy morals written by me’ haha (as long as everyone is happy)


End file.
